The present invention is directed to disk brake devices and, more particularly, to a bicycle cable disk brake with a brake pad clearance adjustment mechanism.
Disk brake assemblies for bicycles and other vehicles are well known. A typical disk brake assembly comprises a brake disk mounted to a hub that rotates together with bicycle wheel. A caliper is mounted over the edge of the brake disk, wherein the caliper supports first and second brake pads that straddle the brake disk. During operation, the first and second brake pads frictionally contact opposite sides of the brake disk to stop rotation of the brake disk and the bicycle wheel.
The first and second brake pads need to be spaced apart by a sufficient distance to receive the brake disk between them, but the brake pads also should be only slightly spaced apart from the brake disk when the brake system is in the non-operating state so that the brake pads quickly contact the brake disk during a braking operation. However, as the brake pads and/or the brake disk wear, the spacing between the brake pads and the brake disk may increase to an undesirable level. Thus, it is desirable to have some mechanism to adjust the clearance between the brake pads and the brake disk.